


Opium

by Werserrrr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werserrrr/pseuds/Werserrrr
Summary: 위도우메이커에게 아직 아멜리 라크루아의 조각이 남았을 무렵. 앙겔라와의 마지막 대화





	Opium

 

 준비는 다 해놨어요. 저 어때요?... 고마워요. 선생님은 늘 그렇게 말하지만. 아니, 믿어요. 그저 아파보이진 않았으면 해서요.

 

 날이 어두워서 아직도 밤인줄 알았어요. 오늘 구름이 많이 꼈네. 선생님이 미리 깨우고 가지 않았으면 아마 지금까지 잤을거에요. 아, 이거. 전화는 신경쓰지 마세요. 눈뜨자마자 연락하더라고요. 이 사람은 왜 이렇게 걱정만 많은지 모르겠네... 그렇죠. 그이뿐만 아니라 다들 제 걱정을 해요. 그치만 선생님도 여태 다 보셨잖아요. 이제 제 몸에 상처 하나 안 남았어요. 너무 걱정마세요. 상담도 꼬박꼬박 했잖아요.

 아, 불은 좀 나중에. 아직 나갈 시간까진 여유 있으니까 조금만 더 누워있을래요. 짐도 다 싸 놨고요. 그래도 괜찮- 일부러 일찍 깨우셨네... 하긴, 훌훌 털고 일어나면 선생님도 섭섭할 때가 있겠죠. 아닌가. 그런적 없으세요? 인사할 시간은 충분하면 좋죠.

 그냥, 첫인상보다 훨씬 더 정이 많은 사람 같아서요. 그냥... 지금도 그런것 같고. 그럼 침대 옆에 스탠드만 켜 주세요. 밖이 어두워서 그런가, 눈이 오늘따라 유난히 부시네. 괜찮다면 좀 더 가까이 와서, 네, 조금만 더. 고마워요.

 지금 와서 하는 이야기지만, 2주 동안 선생님이 아니었더라면 버티기 힘들었을거에요. 그이, 그 사람. 물론 그랬죠 그 사람도. 어쨌든 남편이니까. 하지만 제가 여기 돌아온 이후로 가장 많이 본 사람이 선생님이잖아요. 이야기도 제일 많이 하고, 또...

 알아요. 이거 비밀인거. 그래도 제겐 정말로... 위로가 많이 되었어요. 잘 때 옆에 체온을 가진 누군가가 있으면 그 자체로도 안정을 주죠. 아, 너무 그렇게 굳지 마세요. 전 선생님을 정말로, 믿어요. 누구나 비밀 하나는 가지고 있다잖아요. 전 많은 일을 겪었고, 그건 다 끔찍한 일이었죠. 그리고 겨우 풀려나서 여기로 왔고 선생님을 만났어요. 비밀 하나쯤 안 생기는게 더 이상한 일 아닐까요? 아뇨, 아니, 아직 일어나지마요. 조금만 옆에 더 있어줘요.

 저 정말 괜찮다니까요. 후회하지도 않아요. 전부 이미 지난 일이에요. 지나쳐 왔다고요. 선생님도 그러셨잖아요. '이미 지난 일이에요. 그리고 우린 그걸 과거에 묶어놓고, 현재를 살아가는데 발목을 잡지 않게' 해야한다고. 설마 선생님이 제 발목을 잡을리는 없을테죠. 그러니까 표정 풀고, 이 방에서 마지막으로 키스해줘요. 이 방에선 마지막으로, 네...

 고마워요, 앙겔라. 선생님이 절 많이 좋아하는거 알고 있어요. 우리가 조금 더 빨리 만났으면 어떻게 됐을까요? 제라르가... 아, 아니에요. 이것도 비밀로 해 주세요.

 

 이제는 정말로 전화를 받아야할 것 같네요... <응, 알았어, 이따 봐.>... 제라드가 앞에 와 있대요. 아뇨, 가방 안 들어주셔도 돼요. 고마워요. 아, 한가지 빼먹은게 있어요. 만일 제가 모레 상담에 오지 않아도 따로 전화는 하지 않으셔도 돼요.

 

 ...누구나 비밀은 있잖아요. 나는 선생님 비밀을 알고, 선생님은 내 비밀을 알고. 이제 뭘 선택하느냐가 문제네.

 

표정하고는. 다 알고 있었잖아요, 치글러 선생님. 자기 기만은 가장 빠지기 쉬운 마약이던데. 다음에 꼭 다시 봐요.

 


End file.
